narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation
The Narutopedia reserves the right to remove any question that could be answered by reading the article. Second Mizukage Reason Why Kabuto revived the Second Mizukage instead of Third? Yagura is the Fourth, Mei is the Fifth . But Kabuto said he revived the predecessors of the current Kage. I'm confused :S. Could he have been revived by other reasons? [[User:Leodix|''Leodix]] (Talk | ) 05:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :The Second Mizukage is the predecessor of the Fifth Mizukage. It's also down to whose DNA Kabuto acquire it's possible that he couldn't get any for the Fourth for whatever reason. --Cerez☺ (talk) 05:11, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Why is the Second Mizukage the predecessor of the Fifth? The Third, as far as I know, wasn't mentioned yet. It may have a logical explanation why the Third isn't summoned, which may/may not be explained as the manga progresses since any guess would border to speculation. Darkerratum (talk) 05:17, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::The Fourth was Yagura and Kabuto summoning him. Why Kabuto didn't use Yagura instead of Second? I do not see much logic. [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] (Talk | ) 05:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) The best explanation I've come up with without speculation: Kabuto cannot find very old dead guy's (girl's?) DNA. ''' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 05:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ^ And I'm talking the 3d by the way. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 05:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC) @Leodix, Yagura is a special case, since he has a category for both jinchuuriki and kages. Since Yagura is in both, he was categorized as a jinchuuriki and his predecessor was revived for the Mizukage slot. It should have been the Third Mizukage, not the Second, unless there's a reason behind such. Many possibilities occur when this is put into question. @Fmakck Second Mizukage and the Second Tsuchikage are far older than the Third in my POV, since the Second passed the torch to the Third if we talk about succession, and yet the Second has been revived. We should wait for further developments to answer this I guess.Darkerratum (talk) 05:35, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Status of the Edo Tenseis We should list the current status of the Edo Tenseis. Check the Akatsuki page for how it's done. For Shin and Sasori, they are Freed. For Haku, Zabuza, Ginkaku, and Kinkaku, they are Sealed. For Deidara, he is Captured. For the "6th coffin", it is Inactive. For all others, they are all Active. (talk) 17:12, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Have you read the page? This has been suggested already, and it's not worth it. Omnibender - Talk - 02:14, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree on the above , we should have the summoned status , it's generally a good idea for imformation--Futon-Kunai :I don't agree on the above - it seems pointless. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 12:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm with Fma-kun and Omni-senpai.--'''NinjaSheik 20:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Its still a genuine idea , who actually created this wiki in the first place , maybe they could decide , or a vote maybe , its just a good idea to have--Futon-Kunai I've said it before and I'll say it again: It's not really useful, not really needed, can change often, not worth the required editing to update their status every time it changes. Omnibender - Talk - 23:36, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't see how their status changes frequently. Readers can instantly know who is active, sealed, or freed if we simply add a section. Asuma is sealed in the current chapter. From the progression of this manga, do you really expect him to get unsealed ever again? (talk) 15:42, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Because it would be really difficult to unwrap him... :I, personally, am leaning towards implementing this. It will of course become pointless once everyone is "inactive", but it seems as though that won't be for a while. ''~SnapperT '' 21:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Might I point out that this article is about the technique and not about what happens to the victims of the technique? The status of the Edo Tensei summons is irrelevant to the technique itself and thus to the article. In fact, I already found the reasons for their summoning to be rather irrelevant. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :::what happens to them after they are summoned actually do matter because they are summoned as a result of this technique. If you disagree, then please tell me why you have to list out the names of each ET anyways, it's not like each of them matter to the technique itself as you said since there is no difference in the technique for summon each of them. (talk) 18:04, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::The Edo Tensei zombies are a direct result of this technique. The reason they were summoned is secondary. What happened to them afterwards is completely irrelevant. Imagine us listing for each and every animal summon exactly why they were summoned and what happened to them afterwards. It's ridiculous and cumbersome. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:52, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You also forgot about the Salamander King being sealed There's no evidence it was sealed after Mifune escaped through its head. There's no evidence that it's even a resurrected minion like the others. Omnibender - Talk - 22:31, April 12, 2011 (UTC) world Resurrection When a person uses this technique the people they bring back to life,are they conscious like do they know what they're doing.Also are they alive again forever? :Hmmm.. if only there was an article of some sort that has information on this technique.. Please read the actual article before asking questions that can be found in it. Also, sign your post with ~~~~. '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 17:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC)